Cuando tú no estás
by The Nova 6
Summary: AU. Nagisa es enviado a otro país como corresponsal de guerra, dejando a Rei en Japón. Un día descubre que Nagisa no ha vuelto el mismo día que los demás reporteros y no consigue contactar con él. ¿Qué ha sido de Nagisa?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! no son de mi propiedad.**

**CUANDO TÚ NO ESTÁS**

* * *

-¡Ryuugazaki, despierta!

Rei pegó un bote en el taburete en el que estaba sentado. Fue como si le hubieran picado de repente y sacado de su ensimismamiento. Arreglándose rápidamente las gafas, que se le habían torcido, miró a todos lados, desorientado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó. Vio un rostro familiar a su lado, una cara femenina, con pelo rubio y gafas de montura rectangular.

-Pasa que te has vuelto a quedar mirando a la nada, y mientras, el informe sin rellenar –le dijo la mujer, frunciendo el ceño y dándole un golpecito en la cabeza, ante el que él se encogió.

-L-lo siento, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, señorita Nakamura –se disculpó apresuradamente, volviendo a coger el bolígrafo y retomando la escritura.

-Te creería si no me hubieras dicho lo mismo las cuatro veces anteriores –resopló su jefa-. Venga, date prisa, que hay que entregarlo en media hora.

Rei le aseguró que lo terminaría a tiempo y empezó de nuevo a escribir con rapidez. No le costó mucho en volver a recordar lo que tenía que escribir. Pero la señorita Nakamura tenía razón, ya eran cuatro veces las que, en ese mismo día, perdía el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo y se quedaba como un zombi. La razón era muy sencilla, y tenía un nombre: Nagisa.

_-¡Rei-chan! ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Me han elegido a mí! –voceó el rubio, casi saltando en los brazos de su pareja y abrazándolo con fuerza, con una cara de inmensa felicidad. Por el contrario, la cara de Rei se convirtió en todo un réquiem. Contrariamente a como sucedía normalmente, lo que causaba la alegría de Nagisa era símbolo de angustia para Rei. _

_-Ah…ya veo –dijo, intentando cambiar su cara. Pero no pudo. Tenía un horrible presentimiento desde que Nagisa se había ido a la redacción por la mañana, y ahora que había vuelto, se acrecentó-. Me…me alegro por ti._

_-Rei-chan, no me engañas –le dijo, acariciándole y dándole un beso en los labios-. Sé lo que verdaderamente estás sintiendo._

_Le miraba con una sonrisa. Rei dio un largo suspiro. Nagisa podía hacerse el tonto en ocasiones, pero en ciertos momentos era muy perspectivo y era casi imposible engañarle._

_-Pues si lo sabes, ¿por qué has aceptado? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú quien vaya? ¿Sabes el peligro que vas a correr? ¿Sabes lo que voy a estar pasando yo aquí pensando que quizá tú…?_

_Nagisa le puso una mano en la boca para que no siguiera hablando._

_-Rei-chan, te aseguro que pienso en ti, pero esto es lo que llevo esperando desde que empecé a trabajar de periodista. Yo también voy a pasarlo muy mal estando lejos de ti, pero…es lo que quiero hacer._

_Rei asintió. Aunque quería gritar y decir que no pensaba aceptarlo. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Nagisa le abrazó y le volvió a acariciar._

_-Te prometo que te llamaré cada día y si no puedo, te escribiré, ¿vale? –se lanzó a besarlo de nuevo, apasionadamente. Rei le abrazó como si ése fuera su último día juntos. Aunque dadas las circunstancias, quizá realmente ésa fuera la última vez que vería a su novio._

Media hora después, le entregó el informe a su jefa, y al marcharse ella a entregarlo, soltó un resoplido de cansancio. Sacó su Smartphone del bolsillo y se quedó mirándolo. Ninguna nueva llamada. La última, de hacía tres días, era de Nagisa. Tres días llevaba sin saber nada de él. Y le había prometido que le llamaría a diario, y si no podía, le escribiría. Tampoco había recibido ninguna carta. Y eso le angustiaba. ¿Tan lejos estaba Filipinas para que el correo tardara tanto?

Marcó a toda velocidad el número del rubio. Pero antes de darle a "llamar" se lo pensó. ¿Se lo cogería? ¿O por el contrario…?

-¡No, no pienses en eso! –Se dijo a sí mismo mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Te lo va a coger, tiene que cogértelo…

Pulsó el botón y tragó fuertemente saliva, mientras rezaba por lo bajo al escuchar el tono de llamada. Sonó seis veces, y justo cuando decidía rendirse y colgar, escuchó lo que tanto anhelaba:

-_¡Hola, Rei-chan! _–exclamó Nagisa al otro lado de la línea. La cara de Rei se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa. Casi lloró de alivio-. _¡Acabo de volver al hotel, justo iba a llamarte ahora mismo! ¡Tengo que explicarte…!_

-Espera, espera –le cortó Rei-. No te lances, Nagisa, y déjame a mí primero. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te han…herido o algo?

-_¡Qué va, hombre! ¡Si yo soy de hierro! –_el rubio empezó a reírse-. _Tranquilo, Rei-chan, me encuentro bien. No he podido llamarte porque he estado muy ocupado y en una ocasión he estado demasiado cerca de donde se pegaban tiros, pero ¡a cambio he conseguido un reportaje de los que hacen época! ¿Qué te parece?_

-Lo del reportaje, muy bien. Pero lo de que has estado cerca de donde se estaban pegando tiros no me gusta nada de nada –dijo, cambiando repentinamente el tono-. Prométeme que no vas a volver a arriesgar así el pellejo.

_-Jo, Rei-chan…_

-Prométemelo –casi ordenó, tajantemente-. No quiero enterarme de que en una de ésas no has podido escaparte.

Escuchó un suspiro al otro lado del teléfono.

_-Vale, te lo prometo. Pero tú prométeme que te vas a concentrar en tu trabajo y no vas a estar como yo sé que estás, pensando en mí continuamente, ¿vale?_

Aquella fue la primera vez que Rei escuchaba a Nagisa con ese tono serio.

-Es difícil…pero vale, te prometo que lo intentaré.

Hubiera querido hablar aún más con él, pero en ese momento regresó la señorita Nakamura. Rápidamente se despidió de Nagisa con un beso, diciendo que le llamaría después, por la noche, estando ya en su casa. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando Rei, con un dolor de pies casi inaguantable, llegó a su casa. Allí, antes de nada, se puso cómodo, con un chándal que también usaba como pijama y zapatillas de felpa que aliviaron en gran medida sus doloridos pies. Mientras su cena se calentaba, cogió el teléfono y se sentó en el cómodo sillón de su salón. Ahora que no tenía que estar pendiente por si venía su jefa, podía dedicarle mucho más tiempo a Nagisa. Marcó y esperó.

Pero aquella noche, Nagisa no respondió. Rei cortó la llamada y se quedó dudando un momento. ¿Debería esperar y volver a llamar en un rato? Aunque también…era bastante tarde, quizá Nagisa ya estuviera durmiendo. Seguramente era eso. Ya probaría mañana.

Al día siguiente, si Rei hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba, se habría levantado de otra manera. Pero él, pobre inocente, no lo sabía. Como aquel día libraba, se propuso dedicarlo por entero a sí mismo. Y mientras desayunaba y leía el periódico, encontró precisamente una noticia que trataba sobre el conflicto armado al que Nagisa había sido enviado como corresponsal. Decía que debido al recrudecimiento de los combates, todos los corresponsales habían recibido orden de regresar a sus países aquel mismo día. Aquello casi le hizo saltar de alegría. ¡Nagisa iba a volver! Y si se daba prisa, aquel mismo día podía coger un avión y presentarse allí.

Cogió el teléfono con tanta prisa que casi lo tiró, se lo llevó a la oreja y esperó tras marcar, presa de los nervios. Pero tras ocho tonos, se quedó paralizado cuando escuchó un mensaje automático:

_-El número al que está llamando no existe._

Se le cayó el teléfono al suelo, y no se preocupó de recogerlo. Se lo quedó mirando como si se hubiera convertido en una rata peluda y asquerosa. ¿Que el número no existía? Aquello tenía que ser una broma. ¿Y ahora cómo iba a contactar con…?

-¡El hotel! –recuperó el teléfono y empezó a buscar como loco en la agenda el número del hotel en el que su novio estaba alojado. Nagisa había llamado unas cinco veces antes de ir y estaba guardado en la memoria.

_-Hotel Seda Centrio, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? _–preguntó una voz masculina.

-Hola, buenos días. Soy Rei Ryuugazaki, el…soy familia de Nagisa Hazuki, que está alojado en su hotel. ¿Podría hablar por favor con él? –preguntó, a toda velocidad.

_-Aguarde un momento, por favor._

Rei empezó a comerse las uñas mientras retorcía los pies continuamente. Al cabo de unos momentos escuchó de nuevo la voz.

_-Señor Ryuugazaki, el señor Nagisa Hazuki salió ayer por la tarde y todavía no ha regresado a su habitación, según nuestro registro. Si desea dejarle un mensaje se lo daré cuando vuelva._

Rei apretó tanto el auricular que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos. El corazón empezó a golpetearle bruscamente en el pecho.

-Sí…sí, dígale que por favor me llame en cuanto vuelva –dijo, para luego colgar. Luego se quedó estático en el sillón, incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de oír.

En su cabeza comenzaron a arremolinarse ciertos pensamientos, pensamientos que eran los últimos que Rei quería tener. Los combates se habían recrudecido, Nagisa no había regresado al hotel en toda la noche. Quizá estaba…

¡PLAS! Se pegó una bofetada a sí mismo, todo lo fuerte que podía.

-No, no, no, no, no tengo que pensar eso, no tengo que pensar en eso para nada. Va a volver al hotel y te va a llamar –se repetía a sí mismo constantemente.

En ese mismo momento canceló cualquier plan que hubiera podido tener y decidió que se quedaría ahí, en ese sillón, esperando al lado del teléfono a que sonara. Pero pasaron tres horas, dieron las doce del mediodía, y el teléfono todavía no había sonado. Lo que sí sonó fue el timbre, y Rei se lanzó como un cohete a abrir la puerta. ¿Sería…?

-Hola, Rei –le saludó Makoto con una leve sonrisa. Rei perdió la suya ahí mismo.

-Ah, Makoto –dijo, sin poder evitar el tono de decepción en su voz-. Pensaba…pensaba que…

El castaño seguramente adivinó lo que estaba pensando Rei y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Yo también he leído el periódico, y créeme que tanto Haru como yo hemos estado tratando de hablar con él, y no hemos podido. De hecho, es precisamente por eso que he venido aquí, me imaginé que estarías en un sinvivir. ¿Puedo pasar?

Rei asintió inmediatamente, muy conmovido. Con Makoto en su casa, sin duda que se le haría más llevadero el día y podría atenuar un poco la preocupación cada vez más parecida a la angustia que se le iba acumulando dentro.

-Sí, por favor, entra –dijo-. ¿No ha venido Haruka-san?

-No, ha tenido que hacer trabajo extra. Pero me ha dicho que te diga que intentes no preocuparte demasiado. Seguro que no es lo que estás pensando, Rei –el tono de Makoto era calmado y tranquilizador. Pero incluso él estaba muy preocupado. Y eso se le notaba. Ambos hombres tomaron asiento en el salón, cada uno con una taza de café. Rei se colocó en el sillón de al lado del teléfono, y le echaba miradas continuamente.

_-¿No hay alguna manera de que yo pueda ir contigo? –le preguntó Rei a Nagisa, mientras éste último se lavaba los dientes en el baño de la habitación. Rei le esperaba ya en la cama-. Puedo pedir unos cuantos días libres en el hospital y acompañarte…_

_Nagisa se enjuagó rápidamente._

_-Eso no sería buena idea, Rei-chan. Tú tienes que trabajar aquí y yo tengo que trabajar allí, los dos tenemos tareas que cumplir –le dijo mientras se secaba la boca y salía del baño, acostándose al lado de su pareja._

_-Ya, ya lo sé, pero es que… -Rei bajó la cabeza, mientras se mordía el labio. Nagisa se le echó encima, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del otro hombre, y mirándole con su característica sonrisa._

_-¿A qué le tienes miedo, Rei-chan? Si sólo voy a estar fuera una semana…va, dímelo._

_Como respuesta obtuvo un largo suspiro de Rei. _

_-…A perderte. A que no vuelvas…a que- -la mano de Nagisa le tapó la boca, impidiéndole terminar la frase._

_-No me vas a perder, Rei-chan. Sé cuidarme, y te aseguro que no voy a morirme allí –le sonrió, para luego abrazarle por el cuello y besarle-. Venga, no seas agorero y vamos a tener un rato de intimidad, ¿quieres?_

_A pesar de la preocupación, Rei se ruborizó._

_-¿Quieres…quieres hacerlo? _

_-¿Por qué no? Venga, a ver si así dejas de comerte el coco –le puso un dedo sobre los labios mientras le miraba pícaramente._

Rei se frotó los ojos rápidamente con la manga para limpiarse un par de lágrimas que casi le salían. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse a recordar los últimos momentos que había pasado con él antes de que tuviera que marcharse? ¿Por qué su mente le estaba torturando así?

-Rei, tranquilo –le dijo Makoto-. Sé cómo debes estar sintiéndote, pero esperar es lo único que puedes hacer.

-¡No puedo esperar! –exclamó, empezando a alterarse-. ¡Hay otra cosa que puedo hacer, y ésa es ir allí en persona y buscarle!

La cara del joven de pelo castaño se puso seria.

-Eso es lo último que Nagisa querría que hicieras, Rei. No pierdas la razón, ¿vale?

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo –le espetó Rei-. Tú no tienes a tu novio a miles de kilómetros de distancia, metido en una guerra.

Makoto se calló, acentuando su gesto serio. Sin decir ni una palabra, volvió a su mutismo. Rei sabía que aquello había sido un golpe bajo, y una crueldad. Volvió a sentarse, deprimiéndose cada vez más, y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Lo siento mucho, Makoto –murmuró con voz queda. El otro joven recuperó parte de su sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, no hay problema. Pero relájate, no vas a conseguir nada así…

El móvil de Makoto comenzó a sonar, y Rei alzó la cabeza como impulsado por un resorte, mientras el castaño contestaba. ¿Habría decidido Nagisa llamar a Makoto? Pero al instante quedó claro que no era así.

-Hola, Haru…no, sigo aquí, en casa de Rei…ya. Sí, no creo que diga que no, un momento…

Tapó el auricular y se dirigió a Rei.

-Haru dice que va a venir aquí, ¿puede? –Rei asintió sin hablar-. Que dice que sí, Haru. Te esperamos aquí. Sí, adiós.

Rei se sentía bastante incómodo. Haruka y Makoto sin duda tendrían cosas que hacer, no deberían perder su tiempo con él. Así se lo comentó a su amigo.

-Te aseguro que no es ninguna molestia para nosotros, Rei. Los dos estamos muy preocupados por Nagisa y es mejor que estemos los tres juntos en espera de…en fin, de alguna noticia.

A la una en punto se presentó Haruka en la casa, y fue Makoto quien le abrió. El joven Nanase traía comida para llevar que había comprado en el camino, y les preguntó que si les apetecía matar un poco el hambre. Makoto dijo que sí, pero Rei lo rechazó amablemente. Sí aceptó sentarse con ellos en la mesa de la cocina, pero llevándose el inalámbrico con él.

Pero pudo haberse ahorrado el llevárselo, ya que se quedó quieto en la mesa, sin sonar. Haruka puso la televisión de la cocina, en un intento para distraer un poco la atención de los tres, pero media hora después tuvo que quitarla. Ni él mismo la estaba viendo.

Una media hora después, tras un largo rato de silencio absoluto, Makoto lo rompió:

-¿Y si llamamos al periódico? No sé, quizá allí sí que tengan alguna noticia de él…

El ánimo de Rei podía compararse a un montón de nubarrones negrísimos, así que apenas movió la cabeza. Un leve brillo le asomó a los ojos.

-Vale, probemos –dijo, en un tono casi imperativo-. Haruka-san, ¿podrías…?

-Bien, lo haré yo mismo –dijo el moreno. Se puso en contacto con el periódico. Rei se agarraba el pantalón con el puño muy apretado, con todo su cuerpo en tensión.

Pero la llamada sólo sirvió para confirmar lo que ya sabían. En el periódico habían perdido el contacto con Nagisa y no había manera de localizarle. Rei emitió un gemido y enterró la cabeza en los brazos, apoyado en la mesa. Algo parecido a un sollozo se escapó de su boca. Las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

Aquello era inaguantable. Rei tenía ganas de levantarse de allí, ir al aeropuerto y coger un avión a Filipinas para buscar a su novio aunque tuviera que mirar en cada una de las siete mil islas del país. Pero una parte de él, una muy pequeña parte de él, no paraba de repetirse que no serviría de nada ir a buscarle, que probablemente estaba muerto y si él iba, correría la misma suerte.

-Disculpadme –dijo, poniéndose de pie y tratando de ocultarse la cara-. Vengo ahora.

Salió casi corriendo de la cocina, mientras Haruka y Makoto se miraban cariacontecidos. Rei subió al cuarto de baño, donde se encerró con pestillo. Lo que iba a hacer no podía hacerlo enfrente de sus amigos. Se sentó en el váter, se abrazó a sí mismo y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran, mientras rezaba y suplicaba para sus adentros, pidiendo que Nagisa estuviera vivo y que volviera a casa. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo en el baño, pero al salir se hizo evidente que habían pasado varias horas. Salió rápidamente del baño tras haberse adecentado y regresó a la cocina. Haruka y Makoto continuaban allí. En esa ocasión ambos estaban viendo la televisión.

-Perdonadme, es que… -intentó disculparse.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, Rei –le cortó Makoto-. Lo entendemos. Por cierto…nosotros no tenemos ningún problema en quedarnos aquí más tiempo, pero si quieres estar solo, pues…

-No, no, en absoluto. Os podéis quedar aquí todo el tiempo que queráis –aseguró Rei-. No me molestáis, todo lo contrario. De hecho…si vosotros dos no estuvierais aquí, yo me habría pasado todo el día encerrado en mi cuarto –admitió, con una muy triste sonrisa.

A las cinco en punto de la tarde dieron por la televisión la noticia de que casi todos los reporteros enviados a Filipinas habían llegado a sus países de origen. Sólo había dos que no se habían podido localizar, un tal Jordan, de Estados Unidos, y Nagisa Hazuki, de Japón. Mostraron una foto de ambos mientras se hacía una solicitud a la población filipina de que avisara si veía a cualquiera de ellos.

-…Yo creo que mientras no confirmen que…en fin, que está muerto, tenemos que mantener la esperanza –dijo Haruka, balanceándose suavemente con la silla.

Sin embargo, Rei notaba que cada vez tenía menos esperanza dentro de él. Una vez hubo acabado la noticia, no volvió a abrir la boca, y su cara se convirtió en una máscara inexpresiva, que no hacía sino ocultar la tormenta de sentimientos que le recorrían por dentro.

Sobre las nueve de la noche Rei declaró que sí cenaría, aunque les pidió varias veces a Haruka y Makoto que regresaran a sus casas y no se preocuparan en absoluto por él. La respuesta de ambos fue negativa. Aún se iban a quedar más. Rei se lo agradeció silenciosamente, y los tres cenaron caballa, ya que fue Haruka quien se ofreció a cocinar y, cómo no, no perdió el tiempo a la hora de decidir qué iba a preparar.

Terminaron casi a las diez y media, y entonces fue cuando Makoto y Haruka anunciaron que volverían a sus casas.

-Mañana si podemos volveremos –le prometió Makoto, dándole un apretón en el hombro como señal de apoyo. Haruka hizo lo mismo, y se despidieron. Una vez Rei volvió a quedarse solo, se dejó caer sentado, apoyado contra la puerta. No creía que pudiera dormir en toda la noche, aunque se sentía un poco adormilado.

De repente, el sonido del timbre le hizo saltar del susto, y se levantó. ¿Se habrían olvidado algo sus amigos antes de marcharse? Mientras abría la puerta, se lo preguntó:

-¿Os habéis dejado alg…?

-¡Sorpresa, Rei-chan! –exclamó Nagisa, abriendo los brazos hacia él, y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Rei se quedó con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, completamente paralizado. Se frotó los ojos con la otra mano, como queriendo cerciorarse de que seguía despierto.

-…¿N-Nagisa? –preguntó, con apenas un hilito de voz-. ¿Eres…eres tú?

-¿Y quién voy a ser? –preguntó el rubio, divertido-. Vale que necesites gafas, pero no creo que estés tan cegato como para no reconoc-uah!

Nagisa de repente se vio tirado en el suelo boca arriba. Tenía a Rei encima de él, casi aplastándole en el abrazo más fuerte que le hubiera dado nunca, y sollozando sin parar.

-Rei-chan, me aplastas –se quejó, aunque lo cierto era que estaba muy contento. Aunque tendría que darle explicaciones a Rei-. Escucha…sé que he llegado después que…

-Eso da igual –musitó Rei con voz quebrada-. Estás aquí.

En su interior, estaba pegando saltos de euforia, una euforia incontrolable. Cualquier otro sentimiento había quedado desterrado de su interior. Nagisa estaba de vuelta con él. No le importaba lo que había pasado ni por qué había llegado tarde. Sentirlo de nuevo entre sus brazos era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
